


Character Sketch: Lin-Manuel Miranda

by MistressKat



Series: Character Sketches [9]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: Fuck caution. He's got cause.
Series: Character Sketches [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1060511
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Character Sketch: Lin-Manuel Miranda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pushkin666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/gifts).



> Quick character sketch, writing equivalent of (drunken) doodling. Specific request was [Lin singing karaoke in Wales.](https://www.bbc.co.uk/news/av/uk-wales-45451118/hamilton-star-lin-manuel-miranda-sings-in-cardiff-bar)

In the end, there are words, always words, twisting, flowing, smooth and jagged, dropping from his mouth like fireflies. They say the pen is mightier than the sword and Lin has always known his tongue is a razor blade, a pistol, a warhead. Deploy with caution.   
  
Fuck caution. He's got cause.   
  
He _is_ the cause.   
  
The words are the cause. And the music.   
  
And in this country, where both are seeped into the land, into the craggy, wind-swept hills (and the folk under them), the power pushes at his throat, swelling like a tide. The crowd – smaller in number, no less in their hunger – pulls him in, lifts him up and the song... Lin grins, wild and weightless. The song is already waiting for him, and he lays himself open for it, a dagger unsheathed and aimed for your heart.


End file.
